1. Field of the Invention
Disc brake system torque bars for locating a sliding caliper and a lining carrier used to retard motion of a rotating disc, the caliper capable of travel parallel to the axis of rotation. Each of a pair of torque bars for locating the sliding calipers and the lining carriers have parallel mounting surfaces. This permits transmission of caliper forces perpendicular to the torque bars thus eliminating turning and shifting of the torque bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In heavy duty disc brake systems it is common to use torque bars which are bolted or otherwise integral with axle housing castings to locate sliding calipers and lining carriers in proximity to the disc brake rotor. Torque bars allow lateral movement of the calipers and the carriers relative to runout of the rotor.
A typical contemporary structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,635 to Hotchkiss, however this patent is deficient in that it does not provide the integrity of the instant invention. Hotchkiss's use of four torque bars bolted to the inclined torque bar mounting pads may allow turning and shifting of the torque bars around their major axis resulting from extreme braking torque loads.